Simple
by Animako
Summary: After years of trials, death and finally resurrection, Auron has found love. Can he finally be at peace? Aurikku, sidefic to Gining's Gift of the Fayth.


-Simple-

After trial, death and finally resurrection, Auron has found love. Can he be at peace at last? Aurikku.

AN: This is a side-fic to Gining's "Hearing Voices" and "Gift of the Fayth", so I'd recommend you read them first, but you don't have to. Gining is in my Favourite Authors list, go read her fics!

-

She was asleep, at rest, peaceful. The only sound in the room was her quiet breathing, and he found himself unconsciously breathing in time to her.

She was extraordinarily beautiful when she was asleep.

Auron could still hardly believe this was real. He'd spent yesterday in a dream, and he still felt like it would all slip away again.

A strand of hair fell across her face, and he brushed it away. It was strange to him how naturally such a gentle motion came to his hands, warrior's hands.

Maybe he would never fight again. Maybe he would live a life of peace, as a loving husband. Maybe even a father…

The thought scared him, a giddy fear that made him smile nervously. Oh the possibilities of it, of a life of love.

He'd given up on that kind of life, and hidden how deeply it had hurt him when his dear friend Braska had found that… completeness, that special gift of love.

He didn't blame Braska, of course. He was happy for his friend. It was just… he'd cared so deeply so many other couples: Braska and his wife and Jecht's shattered family, so deeply affected by his loss (and Jecht himself, Jecht in Tidus's arms, the depth of emotion between the pair that was, in the end, love, underneath the bitterness and hate). And Yuna and Tidus, lovers despite everything. They had all found peace, whether in life or on the Farplane.

But he'd given up on love, held himself distant.

He had accepted his fate as the so-called Legendary Guardian. A bitter title, however honoured it may be. He'd survived because of what he had considered (back then, when he was so torn by emotion) to be his cowardice in condemning Jecht.

Not true, of course. Braska and Jecht had made their decisions. He had made his. But he had hated that title, he had been bitter.

He had known the sordid truth behind the Yevonite religion, hated it, and had lived with that knowledge. (Or not, he thought, because the irony of that statement was that he had done the opposite in his irrational confrontation of Yunalesca)

He'd lead Yuna to what he had feared would be her death, and accompanied Rikku on her own quest.

But now it was over. And the fayth had seen fit to reward him.

Despite his modesty, he accepted that he deserved a reward.

But this… was beyond anything he could have considered.

It had been hard for him to acknowledge his feelings for the Al Bhed, and harder to accept hers for him.

Every sense of decorum, of correctness, had screamed that she was younger than him, that she deserved a better man.

But she didn't want better. She wanted _him._

And for now, that was all that mattered.

They were in love. It was that simple.

-

Of course, it wasn't. There was Kyo, Cid, and all the disapproving Yevonites who were against inter-racial relationships. There were new challenges, enemies, and a new generation of Tidus's family… would the child be like Yuna? Tidus? Braska? Jecht?

Time would tell, he supposed.

He put an arm around Rikku, his sleeping wife, and she istinctively pulled closer to him. He smiled. Life was good.

-

Rikku kept her eyes shut as she awoke, kept her breathing regular. She was at peace, comfortable. Auron had one arm curled around her, and her back was to him. She smiled.

She had been so happy, euphoric, elated.

The feeling hadn't faded, it was still strong. She was in love, she thought, and a grin spread over her face.

Auron… had been untouchable throughout the pilgrimage. Lulu was like that, cold and in control. She realised that her wish to be like Lulu, clever, confident, icily self-reliant, had been a wish to be Auron's equal.

He had been so far beyond her. Even now, he had secrets. He had been hiding behind a mask of confident command for years, and he was still learning to trust her.

It must have been terrible for him, seeing Yunie's father die in front of him. It had shut him off from the world, anyone could see that. And Jecht… she didn't even want to think about that. She shuddered slightly at the memory of the confrontation inside Sin, so long ago now. She never wanted to see anyone look like Jecht had then.

Auron held her tighter, thinking she was still asleep and dreaming.

She was so lucky she had him.

She loved him, whatever the others thought.

And he loved her.

They loved each other, and they would be happy together. It was their business, no-one else's.

It was that simple.

-

Thanks for reading and all, feel free to give a review.

MakoAnima


End file.
